


Xeno/Terato Drabble-thon

by OblivionScribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Interspecies Sex, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Other, Pheromones, Teratophilia, slight impregnation talk, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: A (hopeful) collection of terato and xeno stories reader insert stories. May have recurring characters? These are just for fun and when I get little sparks of writing energy.





	Xeno/Terato Drabble-thon

**Author's Note:**

> Vadic is some sort of monster and uses they/them pronouns and I'm still working on their species, tbh. Also, if there are monsters than I didn't see any reason why humans couldn't alter themselves with monstrous parasites lmao. 
> 
> Bashden - a term of endearment for one’s mate. (idk I made it up)

They have your stomach and chest flush with the hatchback of your car as their hands work to pull down your jeans and boxers. You know you shouldn’t be this excited but the fact you had an obscure libido-enhancing parasite living in your lower guts made for some rather interesting changes you were still learning about. One of those changes was a spike in your pheromones potency and also your body’s receptiveness to other’s pheromones.

More importantly the pheromones of your seven-foot-tall monster lover, Vadic. You were so sensitive to their scent the faintest rise in them kicked your arousal into gear which was a big problem if you two were in public. This problem was something your partner was happy to deal with. 

Two arms were fondling your back and sides, another two groping your ass and hips with rough fingertips kneading your skin, fingertips that reminded you of a cat’s tongue. Vadic’s kind were big into tactile play and honestly, it was something you enjoyed as well. 

Burying your face in the crook of your arm, you let out a long moan when Vadic finds your nipples and rolls them between his digits. You could feel the pucker of your ass clench hard then slack as your cock dripped a steady stream of pre - more developments thanks to the parasite living off you and chasing the high only your endorphins and oxytocin could give it. 

“Bashden,” Vadic’s voice was a raspy low purr, “so eager tonight.” 

Your retort died on your tongue when he pressed his puffy sheath against your bare ass and you can’t help but push your backside out in offering. A chirp of appreciation follows and Vadic grinds against your ass, two of his four hands holding your hips in a steel grip. The slick escaping from the relaxed slit of his sheath eases the bumpy friction. Other humans might find the humping strange or even immature but touch is everything to Vadic’s people and with his sheath so sensitive at the moment, the act was erotic and less awkward to you. 

“Eager and waiting,” you manage to stutter, looking over your shoulder and smirking at the pale blue creature. Dark red eyes narrow at you and Vadic’s mandibles twitch to reveal their lips curved in the closest thing to a human smile they could muster. “I’ll go finger myself if you’re not---”

Vadic pressed in -FAST-, their prehensile member stretching your rim good and wide while its twin drooled slick between your cheeks. The moan you let out is drowned by Vadic’s pleased hiss as they fill you with one cock writhing between your asscheeks and the other pulsing against your walls. Their hands were suddenly everywhere, touching and gripping you all over while you were fucked up against your car and eventually you slump flush the cool glass of your back windshield for support. 

You’re a mess at this point both physically and sexually, panting and babbling while the cock not inside you spurted hot, tacky fluids over the small of your back and ass. Two of Vadic’s arms bracket your body holding onto the car and making it shake with each thrust - their two remaining hands manipulate your hips and to get a better tilt to probe deeper inside you. They’re rumbling in their native tongue and from the few words and sentiments you can parse, Vadic is praising how round your gut is going to get with their brood and fuck you actually bring a hand down to rub the soft swell of your stomach and imagine it full and tight with Vadic’s eggs. It might be a notion you’d humor were it Vadic’s time to lay their clutch. 

While you’re enjoying the thorough pounding Vadic is giving you, your cock is screaming for some sort of attention but you know damn well it’s not gonna happen. You want to cum on that writhing cock that’s currently pummeling your walls, which if you were honest wasn’t going to take long.

“Fuck, yes. Vadic..I’m...fuck….” You stammered resting your cheek against your back windshield as you listened to it creak with each of Vadic’s thrusts. The pressure at the base of your cock was edging on painful when you hear Vadic growl deeply, reaching their peak and sending you speeding into yours. You shoot your load with a grateful groan, your cum landing on your car, jeans and boxers, and the ground below. 

Vadic leans in close to lick your cheek and stubbly jaw, chattering their glee as they grow drunk on your post-orgasm pheromones. Slowly their cock slips from your swollen gape of a hole and it takes a moment for you to regain enough balance to pull your jeans back up. By the time you have yourself righted, Vadic grabs you up in all four arms to scent your shirt and neck, looking for some cuddling. “When we get back home, Vad - and after I shower.” 

Vadic makes a low sound and grins that strange grin again, “perhaps I’ll join you.”


End file.
